EL AMOR ES CIEGO
by KateFaberry
Summary: Rachel Berry,y su mejor amiga se mudan a Ohio junto con los señores Berry,que pasará si Quinn Fabray y Santana López se enamoran ciegamente de ellas. Que pasará con Puck y Sam? entren y averiguen
1. Capítulo 1

INTRODUCIÓN

* * *

Rachel Bárbra Berry,hija de dos padres gay,Hiram y Leroy,ellos vivían en New York City

la ciudad,de los sueños de muchos. Rachel,es una adolescente de 16 que se tiene que ir a vivir a Lima Ohio

por el trabajo de los padres,Rachel desde los 4 años,es fanática de Bárbra Streisand,se sabe todos son Musicales

pero su favorito es "Funny Girl"ella sabe al pie de la letra Don't Stop My Parade.

Incluso,le gusta Celine Dion,en su ya casi antiguo instituto,la gente la utilizaba,en beneficio propio,pero eso no quería decir

que no tuviera amigos,su mejor amiga se llama: Kate González"Gonza" de cariño.

Rachel mide 1.59,es morena,ojos café,tiene buen físico,su cara es hermosa,tiene una nariz judía,lo cual la hace

única. Ese día era el último en ese instituto Harvey Milk High School.

Un instituto para la comunidad LGTB,estaba en la clase de química,donde el profesor Richard explicaba,las formulas que harían

para su próxima clase. Para Rachel no era importante ir,pero quería mantener al margen,su perfecta asistencia.

Faltaba 5 minutos para la salida al recreo para almorzar,era especial esa hora,ya que eran casi las últimas horas que estaría

con Kate,para ser claros Kate es muy especial,tenía figura de hombre pero nació con vagina,su atractivo era demasiado fuerte

para Rachel,aun que es su amiga siempre sintió un tipo de atracción por ella,Kate regularmente usaba camisas talladas,dejando

ver sus definidos abdominales,músculos, Kate es popular,es millonaria lo que significaba,que tenía suerte de que su mujer amiga

no fuera,

de esas odiosas millonarias,era morena de ojos avellana .

Sumergida en sus pensamientos,Rachel escuchó su nombre.

K- Vaya,Rach si que estás pensativa dijo sonriendo.

R- Pues si,ya sabes me mudo,estaré mas lejos de mi sueño,ser la futura Funny Brice,tendré casa nueva

no tendré amigos, y te extrañaré a ti. dijo casi sin respirar.

K- Ven aquí no estarás sola,le dijo abrazándola

R- ¿Por qué?

K- Estuve hablando con mis padres esta mañana-ante la mirada atenta de Rachel ,les dije que quiero un nuevo rumbo,y les comenté que te irás a Ohio,y me dijeron que era mi decisión,si me quiero ir contigo o no.

R- Y bien,¿que decidiste? dijo sonriente

K-Claro me voy contigo dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

**Capitulo: Juntas por siempre parte 1**

****_H-Rachel,lista Kate nos está esperando afuera no nos hagas perder el avión._

_R- Ya voy papá,solo quiero cerciorar de que esté todo._

_Ahí se encontraba la pequeña diva,mirando todo,recordando todo lo que vivió con sus padres y sus poco amigos,pero en especial Kate,se encontraba sola cuando apareció Kate en su clase_

_**Flashback:**_

_Rachel se encontraba de primera en la clase todos,la miraban como bicho raro,era nueva era su primer día,tenía una sonrisa,característica de ella,con sus minifaldas y sus suéteres de animales_

_favoritos,todos lo alumnos empezaron a entrar,apurados riendo de todo y de todos. Hasta que alguien musculosa se sentó a la par y le dijo:_

_K- Vaya eres nueva ¿no? dijo con una sonrisa sincera_

_R- Ahmm..si soy Rachel Bárbra Berry dijo tendiendo su mano sonriente_

_K-Tranquila no te pongas así,soy Kate González dijo tomando su mano cariñosamente_

_Bueno estudiantes,le doy la cordial bienvenida,a una nueva estudiante,dijo señalando directamente a Rache quien se sonrojó,todos la miraron pero,les dio igual_

_la única que les dijo algo fue al moreno,porque aun Rachel no sabía que era una mujer._

**_Fin flashback:_**

_Ya en el avión,dirigió su última mirada a la ventana,sabía que iba a volver algún día pero por su sueño Broadway _

_K- Vamos Rach ya sabes que volverás,siendo estudiante de NYADA,serás una estrella,como siempre lo haz soñado,pero recuerda que tienes que luchar por ellos _

_nada te caerá del cielo,todo se gana con esfuerza y eso mi pequeña estrella,se te sale por los sin mas y menos _

_R- No sabes que feliz estoy de que te vayas conmigo,gracias por ser la mejor amiga del mundo,y por ayudarme cuando te he necesitado,o cuando algún idiota quería tocarme_

_te quiero mucho. dijo con los ojos brillosos_

_K- Estaremos juntas por siempre Rach,te lo juro,pero las morenas son mías he..._

_R- Juhmm y las rubias mías,jajaja_

_Así es Rachel Berry es gay,siempre le han gustado las niñas gracias a una pequeña del jardín de infantes_

_Capitán: Próxima parada Lima Ohio._

_Todos los pasajeros,bajan encontrándose,con sus familias novios,novias etc..._

_Los señores Berry estaban agradecidos profundamente con Kate por comprar la casa donde van a vivir,era grande con un auditorio incluido,una barra,cinco cuartos,un gran patio,y una cochera muy grande_

_donde caben los 4 autos hasta mas. Rachel y Kate decidieron ir a conocer su instituto,donde se graduaran,William Mckinley High School._

**_En las afueras de WMHS:_**

_Se bajaban del Lamborghini Camaro de Kate,todas las miradas del pueblo,eran captadas por todo Ohio,hasta uno que otro piropo,recibían las dos _

_muchos decían que envidia otras que guapo y así,se dirigían hacia dentro del instituto_

_K- No está mal para ser de un pueblo así,mira los trofeos,la mayoría de "Los Titanes" leyó las etiquetas,me imagino que son los del American footboll_

_que linda jaquet,quiero una._

_R- Vamos Gonza quiero seguir viendo_

_K- ¿Vamos al campo?preguntó ilusionada_

_R- Bueno vamos dijo resignada _

_Al entrar al campo,se dieron cuenta de que había entrenamiento,de "Los Titanes" y las Cheerios _

_se veía como las dos entrenadoras discutían,por algo que ni sabían,a la par de ellas,se veía a un chico rubio,uno alto,y un chico con cresta discutiendo,al lado de la rubia entrenadora_

_estaban tres chicas,una rubia media alta,otra rubia poco baja quien Rachel no le quitó mirada,y Kate se dio cuenta y le dio un leve codazo,para que se limpiara las babas sonrió victoriosa_

_por despertar a Rachel de ese trance ya que esa rubia la había visto,y empezó a reírse sola,por como Rachel se la comía,y al lado de esa rubia estaba una morena,molesta gritando cosas a_

_español que solo Kate entendía a la perfección,por eso reía._

_R- ¿Qué está diciendo? preguntó al ver la risa de su amiga_

_K- Está diciendo que nadie conoce su furia y que su tercer ojo mexicano no le falla _

_R-¿Por eso te ríes?,no le veo gracia dijo rodando los ojos_

_K- Hay Rach, me río porque piensa que es la única latina,y la única que habla español,pero no yo también lo soy_

_Volvieron a mirar y no se dieron cuenta de que la pelea había pasado y las tres porristas se acercaban a ellas,mientras hablaban entre ellas_

_Q- Quienes serán,de hace rato las veo ahí,mas la pequeña que me comió con la mirada dijo riéndose_

_S- Como sea,me da igual _

_B- Santy no seas asi,bien que me dijiste,que quien era el_

_S- Da igual,son lesbiana de por si_

_B- Yo creo que el es ella_

_Miraron a la rubia alta con cara de WTF_

_Del otro lado:_

_K- Genial ahí vienen dijo seriamente_

_R- N-no puede ser movámonos _

_K- No pensarán que estamos intimidadas,eso es malo Rachel ellas son "populares" las bitch's _

_R- Ok,pero tu me salvas ya fuiste popular sabes como funciona_

_Ya las chicas a pocos centímetros de ellas una latina habló presumiendo su español,que no era tan bueno_

_S- Vaya,vaya,vaya,dos intrusos por aquí dijo en español_

_K- Jajajajaja,intrusas quieres decir La latina con la boca abierta que hablaba en español déjame presentarme,hermosa_

_soy Kate González soy latina como tu_

_Todas miraban a Kate y ella la conversación que estaban teniendo en español lo único que entendían eran sus nombres_

_S- ¿Eres latina?,o sea eres mujer?_

_K- Si ¿por que? dijo desafiándola _

_S- Wanky no no me molesta soy Santana López_

_Q- Soy Quinn Fabray dijo al ver a Santana presentarse _

_B-Brittany S. Pearce_

_R-Rachel Berry_

_La mirada de Quinn y de Rachel se cruzó,por un instante dejando sonrojadas a las chicas _

_**Los personajes y Glee no me pertenecen excepto Kate que es mía**_

* * *

**_Hola Gleek's soy nueva aquí y espero que si alguién lee este fic me encantaría ver sus comentarios :D buenos o malos no importa_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 Juntas por siempre parte2**

Kate,miraba con atención,lo que estaba pasando entre Quinn y Rachel Kate era as como su protectora,ella se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba,solo mirando los gestos de Rachel,as que puso que era hora de intervenir:

K- Rachel,es hora de irnos,acabo de recibir un mensaje de Leroy,preguntando,a que hora vamos a llegar. Le enseñó el celular para enseñárselo y lo que en realidad decía era: Rachel,no la mires as y vayámonos que esto se hace un poco inc modo.

Rachel entendi ,a que se referia y lo nico que dijo fue:

R- Bueno adi s con una sonrisa sincera.

Las tres porristas se miraron extrañadas,por esa reacción, Kate ni siquiera dijo nada solo caminaba,por donde habían venido. Kate le agarraba los hombros,mientras le quitaba el estrés.

K- Bien,Rach,quiero que me prometas que no te vas a ilusionar

R- Ni siquiera me gust dijo enojada y comenz a caminar r pido pero fue en vano ya que Kate se le adelante y la paro en seco no discutía,solo la abrazó y Rachel no se negó ,Kate era la única que no discutía solo actuaba,y Kate habló:

K- Solo no quiero que te pase lo mismo,que te pasó la vez pasada no quiero verte sufrir,por lo mismo.

Flashback:

Rachel Bárbra Berry,estaba viviendo un sueño,que era una trampa,el equipo de American Football apostaba,contra las porristas de que si Joann era capaz de dejar plantada a Rachel en un restaurant caro,Joann era la capitana ten a que hacerlo y lo iba a hacer. Rachel había peleado con Kate por lo mismo.  
Esa semana Joann,pasó coqueando con Rachel hasta que logró,invitarla,su plan iba perfecto Rachel caía,muy fácil,en sus trampas.  
El sábado llegó eran las 7pm Rachel estaba lista para salir,se dirigía al restaurant,que Joann le había hecho creer que se verían,ella le había dicho que la esperara ah ,tomó un taxi hasta que llegó,al lugar lo menos que sabía era que su pesadilla empezaba,un carro le agarrarían su bolso,por suerte ella ten a el celular a mano,a pesar entró al lugar con una sonrisa se dirigió ,a la recepción y dijo su nombre el mozo la acompañó hasta la mesa,donde le preguntó:

M- Señorita, que desea tomar? dijo sacando la libreta para apuntar

R- Mientras llega mi acompa ante,un vaso de vino por favor

El mozo se fue,después llegó con el vaso de vino,se de volvió ,eran las 8:30pm y su celular empezó a sonar,era Joann

R- Por dónde vienes? preguntó sonriente

J- Qué tal tu cena sola? se escuchaban risas al fondo medio,mundo en una fiesta del equipo de America Football

R- Qué quieres decir? preguntó con los ojos llorosos

J- Acaso creíste que saldría con un bicho raro como tu dijo ríendose

Rachel colgó y empezó a llorar,todos la veían y sentían pena,pero siguieron cenando. Rachel llegó a pensar que estaba alusinando cuando vio a una Kate vestida con traje entero que venía con el mozo,pidió una en salada y un vino lo mismo para Rachel

R- Kate.. y-yo lo siento sollozó ,yo creía que era verdad,creía que estaba interesada en mi pero.. todo era mentira todo. Al fin volvió a llorar, Kate se arrodillo y le limpió las l grimas y le acarició la mejilla y le dijo:

K- No te disculpes,pero yo te lo dije, eras un simple juego para ella,y cuando te lo traté de decir me llamaste envidiosa,y te fuiste,pero como sigo con mi palabra estaremos juntas por siempre ahora,Evon me contó todo sobre lo que estaban haciendo y escuché el lugar en que estarías y vine,y aquí estoy para mi mejor amiga dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

R- Gracias Kate no s que haría sin ti dijo mas tranquila

Después de cenar,Rachel lloró en el hombro de Kate,hasta que se quedó dormida  
cuando bajó vio a los padres de Rachel y le hicieron una lluvia de preguntas,Kate pidió permiso para sentarse,y contestó todas,las preguntas a los señores Berry,hasta ella misma fue quien comentó del trabajo en Ohio,si se ores fue Kate quien se le ocurrió ,vivir en Ohio para que dejaran de molestar a Rachel.

Fin flashback:

R- Si lo sé ,pero es que al desear a que alguien se enamorara de mi con todos mis defectos y virtudes,se que soy irritante pero de verdad quisiera,amar y ser amada,mirar al amor de mi vida y besarla cuantas veces desee dijo triste

K- Estrellita,estoy segura de que ya encontraras a alguien,que te valore como yo lo hago,Rach,y yo te voy a ayudar,y no, no eres irritante... dijo haciendole cosquillas

R- Jajajaja, ya.. ya basta de cosquillas,vayámonos,ya me duele el estómago dijo agarrándose de tanto reir

K- Bien vamos,mi lady dijo estendiendo su brazo

Atrás venían,Santana,Quinn y Brittany,que estaba alegre diciendo que ella quería a alguien así ,pero Quinn ten a una sola idea en su cabeza,saber mas de Rachel y no sabía el por qué ,mientras Santana comenzaba,a tener unas cuantas ideas,de como les haría la vida imposible. Ya las tres afuera vieron como,las dos se subieron en ese Lamborghini que dejó con la boca abierta a las tres,y vieron que la que manejaba era Kate,por lo que sabían que era obvio que era de ella.  
Santana pensaba lo genial que se vería bajando de ese auto italiano,ser a mas popular,en cuanto a Quinn no tenía idea de porque deseaba estar en lugar de Kate,y Britt salió corriendo,logrando hacer que las chicas,salieran no se sabe como detrás de ella,Kate freno y vio como Britt le pedía brincando,que le diera una vuelta,Rachel y Kate sonrieron,por lo tierna que se ve a

K- Claro,salió del auto y le abri la puerta a Britt y la misma le dio un beso en la mejilla

B- Gracias,gracias gritaba feliz sentándose a la par de Rachel

K- Bien,nos vamos dijo para las dos pero un grito la volvió a detener eran Santana y Quinn,que venían corriendo,detrás de Brittany,Kate se sacó los lentes Rayban y las mir con una mirada de super modelo tenía los ojos un poco mas oscuros que los de Quinn,pero aun así era matadora.

S- Si Britt-Britt va con ustedes nosotras también tenemos que ir,inventó , verdad,Q?

Q- Ahh si Santana tiene razón,le sigui el juego pero su mirada no lo decía con mucha verdad

K- Mmmm si claro,sabía lo que pasaba,como sea pasen,ya las chicas a dentro dijo bien vayámonos Quinn veía a Rachel con disimulo,con los lentes oscuros,pero Kate si se daba cuenta por el retrovisor solo sonreía de medio lado sabía que esa chica le pasaba algo con Rachel,solo la tenía que conocer muy bien,lo que si sabía era que Santana,planeaba algo,y esa algo era con ella. Dieron una vuelta ,extrañamente,reían,por lo que veían o lo que decía Britt o las ocurrencias de Santana,la verdad es que la estaban pasando bien,hasta que Britt habló :

B- ¿Por qué no vamos al mall?,todas le prestaban atención,ser divertido,podemos comprar ropa,  
después ver una peli,y podemos ir a ver a los patos.. Qué les parece,chicas?

Q- Por mi esta bien,me gusta la idea la verdad,quer a pasar mas tiempo con las chicas,pero mas con Rachel, y tu S? le preguntó a la latina

S- Esta bien,pero no quiero estar,a la par del hobbit dijo en tono burlon,y para que lo hizo,Kate se quitó los lentes y la miró,con una mirada que hasta la misma latina le dio miedo,y luego sonrió,pudo lograr el efecto que quería

K- Vaya,¿con que hobbit he?,pues este hobbit señaló a Rachel,tiene una Hulk a la par y cualquier cosa que no me guste,no dudo en usar estos músculos,ense sus perfectos brazos,Santana se mordi el labio logrando,sorprender a todas,Quinn alz una ceja,y se burl al ver a la latina roja

R- Ya Gonza me estas apenando dijo con una carcajada todas rieron, bueno Kate y yo vamos también

K- ¿QUÉ?,yo en ningún momento dije que iría,así que irás tu con ellas,yo quiero conocer,morenas,ardientes dijo sonriendo con cara de pervertida

S- Tan malo es salir CONMIGO? digo nosotras otra vez Santana se sonrojó ,la verdad es que la latina se ofendió al decir eso,ella era una salsa caliente,para que no se fijara en ella.

B- Vamos Gonza di que si,Santana es salsa caliente dijo y Kate quedó con cara de ¿WHAT?

Q- A lo que Britt se refiere es que S,es caliente dijo respondiendo la pregunta mental de Kate

K-... Ah ya dijo como si no le importara,Kate sabía que Santana es caliente,pero la ignora así que Kate González no es para nada fácil.

R- Vamos Gonza dijo haciendo caritas

K- Ay,ya ya ir dijo rodando los ojos,pero me debes una ¿ok?

R- Bien dijo,mirando a Quinn que le sonrió

Brittany,sabía que el plan de ella,estaba saliendo a la perfección,as que sonrió victoriosa. Solo que Rachl y Kate no serían fáciles..

**Los personajes y Glee no me pertenece solo: Kate,Evon y Joann que son mios**

* * *

** Hola Gleek's,que dicha que les esté gustando,seguir actualizando todos los días :D dejen sus comentarios,en el próximo capítulo se llama: **

**"El Apagón" **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capí****_tulo 3 El Apagón parte 1_**

_R- ¿Entonces a que hora sería? preguntó,después de largo rato de mantener la vista con Quinn_

_B- A las 7, S,Q tienen que llegar a mi casa dijo dando saltitos _

_Q- Me parece bien,claro para que Kate no tenga que pasar por las tres casas_

_K- Genial,en mi auto,porque no dijo sonriente,y continuó,adem,ademas a unas damas tan hermosas_

_no pueden ir en auto cualquiera._

_R- Tu como siempre,tan.. coqueta sonó un poco molesta,lo cual Kate le llamó ligeramente la atención_

_S- Como sea,este cuerpo debe lucir bien,siempre dijo son la sonrisa de mala_

_Kate levantó la ceja,y dirigió su mirada a otro lado,con una sonrisa irónica,y Rachel sabía que Kate,estaba un poco molesta,por como ella había_

_actuado,pero lo menos que imagino,fue su celular sonaba. Las tres volvieron a ver,menos Kate que miraba,algo que comenzaba a llamarle la atención_

_se levantó de su posición bruscamente,y lo único que hizo fue caminar hacia ese lugar,Rachel sabía que algo estaba pasando,Quinn empezaba a tener_

_miedo,se acercó un poco a Rachel,quien parecía,muy firme,Santana no perdía detalle,de los movimientos de Kate,Britt jugaba con sus pies,Rachel agarró_

_su celular,vio la pantalla decía: Joann,Rachel abrió su boca,la cerró para después apretar sus puños,reacción que llamó la atención de Quinn._

_Q- ¿ Pasa,algo? pregunt_

_R- Lo siento,chicas,si Kate actuó así,pero pasó algo,o pasa algo,que es un poco delicado para Kate_

_S- Di nos,Berry que pasa con musculitos preguntó inquieta _

_Rachel,lo único que hizo es ver al frente y observar lo que estaba haciendo su amiga,todos dirigieron su mirada donde Rachel miraba,y vieron_

_a una Kate,furiosa,agarrando casi algo para reventarlo en la cabeza de esa chica que nada mas y nada menos era Joann. _

_K- ¿TÚ,QUE HACES AQUÍ?,¿NOS VIENES SIGUIENDO O QUÉ? gritó a todo pulmón_

_J- Mira,tu no me hables así,me mudé a Ohio,por Rachel,me GUSTA RACHEL alzó la voz _

_Kate tenía,ganas de matarla,por la hipocresía,que estaba diciendo,Kate no se iba a tragar eso,porque sabía que no era de fiar _

_K- ¿Tu? ¡Gustar de Rachel!,por favor,tal vez todo el mundo se coma,tus mentiras la señaló,pero yo,no voy a permitir que te acerques dijo con los puños cerrados_

_J- Acaso te gusta,o perdón tienes miedo,a que te quite tu única amiga,cuando Kate le iba a decir algo esta le pegó con el puño en el labio,lo cual lo rompió,y la sangre_

_comenzaba a caer en el suelo. Rachel vio,como la sangre empezaba a salir,y salió corriendo,enojada,hacia ella._

_K- Rachel, quédate aquí,no te le acerques a esta,que solo con violencia sabe defenderse,limpiaba su sangre del labio,Joann le había pegado,con un anillo de picos_

_lo cual la herida,era un poco grande._

_R- Escucha,Joann no te quiero ver cerca,de mí ni mucho menos de Kate dijo muy paciente _

_S- Lárgate,amenazó a Joann,porque yo si puedo romperte la cara la señaló,Joann se enojo alzó su puño mientras se había dado la vuelta,y le pegó,pero_

_cuando vio quien era se quedó,sorprendida,era Kate que por reflejo jaló a Santana,y se puso en su lugar,logrando que el anillo ahora sin pico le pegara en el pómulo del ojo. _

_Q- Estúpida le dijo y empujó a Joann,que iba por Rachel,logrando que esta cayera,Joann salió corriendo.. Pero dijo que las cosas no se quedarían así._

_R- ¡Por Dios Kate!,¡ES MUCHA SANGRE!gritó llamando la atención de muchos_

_K- Shh,estrellita estoy bien,cuando sintió que sus ojos se cerraban _

_Kate,se desmayó,por la perdida de sangre del labio,hizo que se desmayara,cayó brazos de Rachel_

_S- ¿Hola?,necesito una ambulancia,mi amiga se desmayó,ha perdido mucha sangre del labio dijo con lágrimas en los ojos,Quinn la abrazó,sabía que Santana,estaba_

_muy sorprendida,y mas que empezaba,a tenerle cariño a las dos,sería muy rápido,pero la latina era cariñosa,cuando le agradaba alguien,si era cierto ella le quería_

_hacer la vida imposible,a Kate pero vio algo en ella que le gustó a un que no se diera cuenta._

_Q- Tranquila, S,ella va estar bien le dijo a un abrazándola. _

_R- Chicas,que pena la verdad,dijo con lágrimas _

_B- Tranquila Rach la abrazaba _

_K- ¡AY,MI LABIO! gritó asustando a las cuatro_

_B- ¡GONZA!, grito y salto feliz las cinco rieron_

_En el hospital,las cinco reían de nuevo,Kate dejó a las chicas en sus respectivas casas,hablaba con Rachel,para que le contara que había pasado después del desmayo_

_le contó lo de Quinn,como se había acercado del miedo,hasta cuando le agarró del brazo,Kate sonreía,sabía que Rachel estaba al fin feliz por alguien,solo esperaba,que Quinn_

_no le hiciera daño,y por su mente pasó Joann,esa chica no se iba a quedar quieta,si algo quería era a Rachel,y eso no lo iba permitir._

_R- Hasta Santana lloró por ti dijo entusiasmada _

_K- ¿¡En serio!?,woow esa si no me la esperaba_

_R-¿Por qué?,¿por qué,no dejaste que le pegara?_

_K- No lo sé,solo actué,en mi mente pasaban muchas cosas dijo pensativa _

* * *

**_Flashback Quinn:_**

**_Sam estaba besando el cuello de Quinn y tocando pierna,Quinn estaba muy distante de Sam_**

**_SM-Vamos, Q,te necesito,eres mi dijo novia,te respeto pero no soy de piedra dijo subiendo su mano por la entre pierna_**

**_Q- Sam.. Sam ¡basta! dijo empujándolo _**

**_SM- Lo siento,yo no quise dijo apenado_**

**_Q- Cuando digo no es no,eres peor que Finn,se levantó y salió llorando_**

**_Se preguntaba,cuando conocería a alguien que la quiera a ella,y no por tener sexo._**

**_Quinn,era una chica,que tiene sentimientos reprimidos,salió con el quaterback de los titanes,pero nunca se sintió cómoda,también lo engañó con su mejor amigo_**

**_quien la dejó embarazada,ahora estaba con Sam,que no la hacía sentir mejor,su madre Judy, la había dejado en claro,que la iba a querer apesar de todo,Quinn antes_**

**_estaba enamorada de una chica,quien jugó con ella,adivinen quien era pues la misma que jugó con Rachel Berry,Joann,desde ahí Quinn,dejó de ser quien realmente es_**

**_por culpa de Joann que subió fotos de ella besándose con Quinn. Habían pasado casi dos años desde ese incidente,se había unido de nuevo a las porristas después de_**

**_su embarazo,le contó a Santana y Brittany todo y ellas la apoyaron,Santana le pasaba igual que a ella por eso son inseparables,una vez decidieron intentar algo pero no pudieron_**

**_decidieron seguir como amigas._**

**_Fin flashback_**

_Quinn se encontraba buscando ropa,para salir a la casa de Britt ya que las tres van a salir,con sus nuevas amigas_

_y su celular empezó a sonar era Santana,respiró aliviada pensó que era su peor pesadilla Joann._

_Q- ¿Qué pasa S? _

_S- Apareció esa perra,de nuevo y va por tu hobbit dijo del otro lado de la línea _

_Q- No le digas hobbit,Kate casi te mata por decirle así,y si lo sé pero igual tengo novio,sintió un vacío _

_S- Vamos Q,ignoró lo de Kate,ambas sabemos que te está importando,si,si muy poco tiempo pero es así dijo sonriendo_

_Q- Jajaja, tu ganas rodó los ojos_

_S- ¿Lista,para divertirte?_

_Q- Por supuesto_

_Y a había decidido la ropa escogió un vestido morado pegado al cuerpo y una jacket pequeña blanca,zapatillas blancas y el pelo aplanchado,se encontraba bajando las escaleras,tocaron la puerta_

_y vio a dos personas,era Santana y Sam, rodó los ojos al ver a Sam,abrió la puerta Santana,le dijo a Sam que era noche de chicas,Sam entendió y lo que dijo fue:_

**_SM- Diviértete y se fue_**

****_Santana llevaba un vestido rojo corto pegado al cuerpo y una jacket negra corta y tacones,ambas sabían a lo que iban,a ligar un rato,llegaron a la casa de Britt pero la mamá dijo_

_que ella salió,con su padre y volvían mañana,las dos captaron la idea de Britt y negaron con la cabeza,en eso el mismo Lamborghini se asomaba pero ahora amarillo convertible se asomaba,Kate_

_bajó a abrirle la puerta a Rachel,Rachel iba con una minifalda de vuelos,una blusa negra con una jacket corta del mismo color,con tacones y Kate con un pantalón gris tuvo rasgado,una camisa volcom verde_

_oscuro,jacket negra y zapatillas negras. _

_K- Santana,luces preciosa,dichosos los ojos que te ven,sonrojó a la latina le extendió el brazo y ella lo agarró sintió el brazo de Kate y sonrió _

_R- Q-Quinn estás h-hermosa,¿v-vamos? le agarró la mano y caminó hacia el auto,al parecer Santana la va pasar muy bien dijo haciendo reír a Quinn_

_S- Caminen quiero llegar rápido_

_Q- Esperate entrando al auto con ayuda de Rachel_

_Iban y venían de tiendas,reían Quinn le daba una que otra mirada a las piernas de Rachel,logrando que Santana hiciera comentarios,haciendo que sonrojara y las otras reían_

_Rachel sabía que Kate,la vigilaba,pero se sentía muy contenta,en un momento surgió un apagón,todo el mundo gritaba,se habían metido a robar Kate les dijo que fueran al baño_

_las cuatro,estaban ahí metidas Kate era la que vigilaba la puerta,Santana la abrazaba,nunca había tenido tanto miedo. Quinn hacia lo mismo,pero un poco mas intenso.._

**_Los personajes y Glee no me pertenecen excepto Kate y Joann_**

* * *

**Hola Gleek's que dicha que les esté gustando,dejen sus comentarios,:D poco a poco les iré contando la historia de lleno de Quinn y Joann **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 El Apagón parte 2**

_Las 4 estaban en silencio,Kate prestaba atención,a cualquier ruido,Santana parecía una chiquita de 5 años,sin mamá_

_Quinn y Rachel,estaban idas. Todas estaban dependiendo de Kate,ya que era la mas fuerte,Kate venía de Brooklyn,uno de los barrios,mas peligrosos de New York_

_ella,tenía mas experiencia en sobrevivir,en cosas mas mayores,que estas. Un ruido se hacía mas presente,Kate se levantó,cogió una cadena de su bolsillo,y la sacó._

_Ella había aprendido a defenderse con un cadena solamente,y sus artes marciales._

_K- Creo que es hora de ayudar a los oficiales,iré a fuera dijo sosteniendo la cadena_

_S- Iré contigo, poniéndose a la par y Kate la miraba y negó con la cabeza _

_K- No,Tana vos las cuidas a ellas señaló a Rachel y a Quinn_

_R- Gonza, quédate,no quiero que te pase algo dijo casi suplicando,Quinn le agarró los hombros,Rachel se tranquilizó un poco _

_Q- Tiene que ir Rach,apuesto que salvará a todos aquí,nunc.. nunca he vivido algo así,si nos llegara a pasar algo,por lo menos estuve con ustedes las miró a todas,aun que era difícil _

_todo estaba oscuro._

_Kate,les dio la ultima mirada y salió,la oscuridad era peor,que en el baño,se oía un total silencio,peor que una película de terror,Kate comenzaba a caminar,se comenzaba a escuchar _

_disparos,alarmas._

_En el baño,se escuchaba todo,Rachel,Santana,Quinn lloraban,mucho mas pensando que era a Kate que le habían dado. Y Quinn habló:_

_Q- Si logramos sobrevivir a esto,juro chicas que nunca me voy a separar de ustedes dijo llorando_

_S- Yo opino igual dijo aun peor_

_R- Prometido,siguieron llorando hasta que no podían mas_

_Mientras Kate se tiró al suelo,y comenzó a seguir,pudo ver a un ladrón,solo que iba caminando como si nada,entonces ella se paró,soltó la cadena y le pegó en la nuca_

_asiendo,que se cayera,se puso una máscara para cubrirse la cara,y confundir a los demás amarró al ladrón,y buscó otro._

_Siguió por las escaleras vio a un oficial,y se acercó,le dijo que ella y sus amigas estaban en el baño,y que ella los va a ayudar y que arriba había uno amarrado._

_Siguió caminando entró a una tienda y vio a otro echando ropa,se acercó y con una mano lo noqueo. Lo amarró y lo dejó a fuera,siguió por el otro piso,en una joyería estaban todos habían amarrado_

_a toda la gente ahí,Kate cogió el arma que el oficial le dio,la cargo,entró muy despacio,con la culeta del arma le dio a uno ninguno se dio cuenta,pasó por el segundo,he hizo lo mismo._

_El tercero,lo mismo,el cuarto la descubrió,la sacó a fuera,le quitó el arma y la cadena,y le iba a pegar,Kate esquivó el golpe,una,dos,tres veces y ella le mandó una patada en la cara,el ladrón,se_

_enfureció,y le iba a hacer lo mismo,pero Kate lo agarró,le dio en el estómago haciendo que cayera,lo esposó y soltó a la demás gente la luz volvió._

_Kate salió corriendo,al baño y vio a las chicas de pie,ella les sonrió y las tres la abrazaron. Ya en el auto de Kate,rompieron el silencio._

_K- Vaya manera de seguir conociéndonos,llevamos un día y vivimos al extremo dijo suspirando _

_S- ¿Así será todos los días?_

_R- No se sabe,definitivamente Ohio nos dio la bienvenido todas rieron_

_K- Bien Santana,abrió la puerta del auto,esta es tu parada,la dejó hasta la puerta,y se despidió_

_Al regresar,vio que Rachel se había dormido en el hombro de Quinn,sonrió y vio a Quinn pensativa._

_K- Quinn,¿pasa algo? sentada en su auto,habían acostado a Rachel en los asientos de atrás,Kate miraba las estrellas_

_Q- La verdad,es que creo que le gusto a Rachel,pero yo tengo novio,Kate la miró fijamente para que siguiera,pero siento que con Rachel,me siento muy bien_

_tan solo un día,y la quiero conocer mas,hasta creo que me celosa de ti,bajó la mirada. Kate yo conozco a Joann cuando empezaba el instituto,ella salía conmigo_

_pero,fue una trampa,subió fotos de ella y yo besándonos,y desde ahí salgo con chicos,estoy en el closet,Kate quedó con la boca abierta._

_K- Vaya,con que Joann no pierde el tiempo,mira Quinn del instituto que venimos Joann era la capitana de las porristas,y ella le hizo algo parecido a Rach,ella_

_apostó,con los del American Football,de que dejaría plantada a Rach en un restaurante lujoso,cuando llegué ella estaba muy mal,Quinn yo la protejo como si fuera mi propia_

_sangre,mi propia vida. Entonces Santana y Britt saben de ella,Quinn asintió con la cabeza._

_Q- Si,y en serio,con razón casi le cortas la cabeza,yo tampoco dejaré que le haga algo a Rach,ella tiene que pagar,por lo que nos hizo.._

_K- Si de hecho,pero también el Karma la hará pagar peor. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te vigile a ti o a Santana he._

_Q- Lo sé,necesito que me ayudes,se le acorrió una idea,pero tendremos que decirle a Rach,a Santana y a Britt dijo sonriente_

_K- De acuerdo ¿de qué será?_

_Q- Necesito que finjas ser mi "novio",para poder salir con Rach,es que aun no estoy lista para salir del closet_

_K- Wow,primero haay que decir a Rachel,no quiero que piense que le estoy robando su chica dijo seriamente_

_R- ¿Chicas qué pasa?,¿Qué quieren contarme?_

_K- Tu rubia tiene un plan_

_R- ¿Qué plan? preguntó sonriente_

_Q- Necesito que Kate finja ser mi "novio" para poder.. conocerte,Rachel la miró con brillo en sus ojos_

_R-¿En serio,harían eso por mi? sonrió,las dos dijeron que si,por mi no hay problema,pero o sea tendrán que darse besos,y eso_

_Q- Será de vez en cuando,para yo poder salir del closet _

_R- Bueno,la abrazó,y miró a Kate sabía que estaba con poco humor,por Santana._

_ Quinn se quedó en casa de las chicas,ya que tenía miedo de quedarse sola,por el apagón,Kate estaba en su cuarto_

_solo pensando,que sería demasiado cansado lidiar con Joann,solo deseaba que no estuviera en WMHS._

_En la habitación de Rachel,se oían risas,no hacían nada malo,solo preguntaban cosas,lo normal,aun que había tensión en ambas.. _

_**A la mañana siguiente:**_

_Rachel despertó a Kate,porque Quinn tenía que ir por su uniforme,así que Kate se bañó,y se puso camisa de mangas dejando ver sus músculos_

_y un pantalón café,y tenis negras. Conducía hasta la casa de la rubia tenía que esperarla hasta que saliera,porque tenían que regresar por Rachel,pasar por Santana,Britt no_

_porque aun no regresaba,Kate escuchaba On The Floor de Jennifer López,mientras esperaba,vio a un muchacho rubio,el mismo de la cancha que iba a tocar la puerta,después salió_

_una rubia,un poco mayor,Kate suponía que era la mamá así que se puso una camisa de manga normal de botones encima,si tenía que ser el "nuevo novio" tenía que estar presentable para su "suegra"_

_a la rubia mayor parecía que no le gustaba el chico,así que se puso de pie y encendió el auto y se asomo llamando la atención de la rubia,se bajó y se dirigió hasta la puerta,y habló:_

_K-¡Buen día hermosa dama! besó mano de aquella Judy se sonrojó_

_J- ¡Vaya,que le puedo servir a este hermoso joven!dijo muy amable_

_K- ¡Gracias,madame!,vengo por una hermosa rubia,como usted se volvió a sonrojar Kate sonrió_

_SM- ¿¡A mi novia!? dijo alterado_

_Q- Q_uieres decir ex-novia,casi abusas de mi la vez pasada dijo bajando las escaleras y después encontrándose con su madre y ellos

J- Te quiero lejos de mi hija lo amenazó

K- Vaya,eres un mojigato,que tipo de hombre le hace eso a su novia excusó Kate

SM- TU NO TE METAS,la empujó

K- Yo no uso mi fuerza en peleas absurdas,o con gente absurda,además te lo digo de buena manera te quiero lejos de mi novia,abrazó a Quinn con cuidado

J- Si eres el nuevo novio de mi hija tenemos que presentarnos Judy sabía el plan de su hija,soy Judy

K- Kate mucho gusta Judy le sonrió

Sam se fue muy enojado,le quiso pegar una patada al auto de Kate pero fue en vano se golpeó muy fuerte el pie,casi llora,ya todo dicho,Kate tomó de la mano a Quinn,si tenían que fingir lo harían

bien,llegaro_n,a la casa de Santana las saludó a las 4 y Quinn le iba contando a Santana todo el plan,mientras Rachel aportaba ideas Kate no decía nada solo miraba a Santana,sabía que no le había gustado la_

_idea pero por ver a Quinn feliz,seguiría el juego._

**_En WMHS:_**

_Q- Bien,B ya sabes que hacer ¿de acuerdo?_

_R- Son novias de mentira pero,tienes que fingir que son de verdad_

_K- Mmmm si dijo cansada_

_B- Esta bien las abrazó_

_S- Bien vamos dijo también cansada_

_B- Vamos_

_K- Ok_

_Entraron,todos las habían mirado por el auto de Kate,adentro,las miradas era peor Kate caminaba del brazo de Rachel de la mano de Quinn,Santana y Britt iban a los lados_

_Finn,vio a Quinn y se le acercó y le dijo:_

_F- Hey,Q luces hermosa,Quinn rodó los ojos,escuché que tu y Sam ya no son nada y me preguntaba si quieres salir esta noche conmigo_

_Kate si algo aprendió de Rachel,en estos años,era: "SI ESTAS ACTUANDO,ACTÚA BIEN" así que toció_

_Q- No,gracias Finn_

_K- Si odio algo es ver a idiotas,coqueteando con mi chica dijo con enojo fingido Rachel sonreía porque sabía que Kate no iba a dejar que le quitaran a su rubia después de todo lo hacía por ella_

_S- Si Finnepto,la rubia ya tiene novio así que olvídate,le atacó _

_B- Si Finn_

_R- Vayámonos_

_Finn miró a Rachel,y le sonrió coqueto de medio lado,Kate rodo los ojos,soltó a Quinn ya se estaba hartando del tipo,y lo empujo haciendo que cayera_

_F- QUE TE PASA ESTÚPIDO gritó y trató de pegarla a los casilleros pero si ni quiera pudo moverla. Todos se rieron de Finn y salió corriendo enojado._

_K- Vaya tipo parece una cinta pegada Santana río,Kate la miró,por un momento miró los labios de la latina y movió su cabeza_

_Caminaron de la misma posición de antes se separaron para las clases a Quinn le tocó historia con Rachel,a las latinas les tocó juntas a Britt le tocaba arte.._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5** **Slushie De Bienvenida**

_Las clases habían sido lentas,entre miradas para Kate y Rachel,que sabían que tenían que Kate y Santana salieron en busca de_

_Quinn y Rachel,un tipo de cresta otro que estaba en el campo,venía hacía ella junto a Finn y Sam detrás venían Rachel,Quinn y Britt,hablando animadamente,Kate_

_volvió a mirar al frente,los tres le habían tirado,un granizado de color rojo en los ojos,Kate vio que las chicas corrían donde estaba ella ahora sola ya que Santana_

_se había ido caminando con el chico de cresta,Kate se quitó eso de la cara caminó,como un toro agarró al de cresta de la cabeza y lo arrojó con mucha fuerza a los _

_casilleros,Santana se sorprendió de la fuerza de Kate,ya que había hundido las puertas,el chico se paró y le gritó:_

_P- Nadie se mete conmigo Puck y se le trató de tirar encima._

_Cuando Puck se le tiró Kate se agachó cuando le pasó por encima se levantó haciendo que Puck cayera al suelo,se levanto Kate no hacía nada,Finn agarró a Kate_

_y Sam corría a pegarle al estómago Kate se reía cuando lo vio cerca,le lanzó una patada,agarró el brazo a Finn y lo levantó y lo tiró al suelo,Puck estaba, viéndolos,y no se dio_

_cuenta de que Kate caminaba hacía el,lo agarró del cuello,alzo el puño y le dio con fuerza al casillero,haciendo que Puck se orinara del miedo. _

_Kate lo dejó ahí cogió su mochila y se fue,sola sin nadie. Todos miraron a Puck que salió corriendo a cambiarse,en el casillero había un hundimiento,donde Kate había dado el_

_puñetazo. Se fue a las duchas,se quitó el granizado de las tenis,se quitó la ropa,y se duchaba,estaba muy enojada con Santana._

_Cuando se puso la ropa interior vio que se le había olvidado la camisa limpia se puso los pantalones y salió hacía su casillero, todas las miradas eran hacía su cuerpo._

_Rachel estaba pegada en el casillero hablando con Quinn,Britt peleaba con Santana,ella llegó al casillero lo abrió,sacó la camisa se la puso y comenzó a toser y a estornudar,y así se fue_

**Flashback Rachel y Quinn:**

**Quinn y Rachel tenían una lección libre,así que fueron al campo,Quinn le enseñaba algunas de sus rutinas,Rachel reía**

**en descuido,las dos cayeron al suelo,se reían mucho mas porque cayeron una encima de la otra,sus respiraciones eran mas**

**agitas y Rachel habló en la misma posición**

**R- Estas engañando a tu novia eso es malo dijo jugando**

**Q- Puede ser,pero la culpa es tuya se le salió una carcajada**

**R- Ya veo,le miró a los labios,entonces es mi culpa se hizo la dramática su mirada estaba en sus labios**

**Q- Que esperas,Rachel se confundió, besarme de una vez Quinn fue quien lo hizo primero.**

**Fin Flashback:**

_R- Kate,¿estas bien? le dijo pero seguía ignorándola _

_Q-_ _No te la cobres con nosotras le atacó Quinn_

_K- Déjenme en paz estaba irritada,además tu plan no funcionó dijo al final del pasillo,saliendo de Mckinley vió su auto estaba lleno de huevos,se maldijo así misma y al instituto lo mandó_

_al diablo,se acercó y vio las llantas estalladas,se maldijo otra vez,comenzaba a llover y no le quedó otro remedió que quedarse ahí,hasta que un chico morenito de ojos azules que_

_viste a la moda,le decía algo desde la ventana:_

_Kt- Hey,¿Hola?,escuchamos,que le diste una paliza a Puckerman,Evans y Hudson,Kate asintió _

_K- Pues si me tiraron esa cosa en mi cara,y les dí una cierta idea de con quien tratan de meterse _

_Kt- Pues vaya,hasta Puckerman se hizo en los pantalones,y los casilleros wow,por cierto soy Kurt Hummel dijo extendiendo su mano Kate la agarró_

_M- Mercerdes Diva Jones,mucho gusto,y lo que te hicieron se llama: Slushie de bienvenida_

_Bl- Blaine Anderson,novio de Kurt,espero que no seas homofóbico _

_K- Jajaja,no no claro que no soy mujer todos se sorprendieron y sonrieron era especial como ellos,soy Kate González_

_Kt- Mucho gusto ¿cuál es tú auto?_

_K- Este dijo señalando el Lamborghini Blanco _

_Bl- Woww ¿ en serio es tú auto? es increíble_

_M-¿Eres millonaría?_

_K- Si pero no me gusta ser engreída,además me estallaron las llantas,y lo llenaron de huevo hizo cara de asco_

_Kt- Llamaré a mi papá para que lo recoja,pero métete al auto te vas a enfermar _

_K- Gracias sonrió y se metió_

_**Dentro de WMHS:**_

_Quinn jalaba del brazo a Santana_

_Q- ME VAS A DECIR ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?_

_S- Primero nadie grita para que grites,segundo si quieres saber quien le dijo a esos dos lo del plan no fui yo,dijo honestamente,y tercero_

_los slushies,si fui yo bueno solo el de Puck los demás no_

_B- Ahora Gonza está muy enojada,por tu culpa_

_Q- Britt tiene razón,pero quien fue entonces_

_R- Joann,dijo seriamente,seguro nos escuchó afuera_

_S- Si el enano tiene razón_

_Q- No le digas así,pero tienen razón_

_J- Vaya,vaya Fabray tiene sesos,si fui yo quien las escuchó_

_S- Maldita perra_

_J- Tu mejor no hables que ya perdiste a tu amorcito_

_Q- LARGO gritó_

_J- Rach_

_R- L-A-R-G-A-T-E _

_Y se fue Joann,pero sin antes tirarle un Slushie en la cara_

_B- Un Slushie de bienvenida.._

**Los personajes ni Glee me pertenecen excepto Kate y Joann que son mías**

* * *

**Hola Gleek's,subí dos capítulos,espero que entiendan,que Kate es importante tanto como Rachel,Quinn,Santana y Britt,mas adelante**

**Kate,podría ser que tenga un accidente,y una a Quinn y a Rachel mas,Santana ingeniará un plan para destruir al o la responsable. Dejen sus comentarios o ideas :D En tributo a Cory**

**Finn morirá como un héroe. **


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Amigos nuevos y reencuentros ocasionales**

****_Habían pasado dos semanas desde,aquel incidente en el instituto,todos los días eran un poco iguales casi nada habían cambiado Quinn,sufría en las cherrios,ya que nuestra querida enemiga Joann logró entrar,eran burlas y trampas que le hacia Joann a ella y a las otras dos,muchas veces Joann le dejó en claro que ella iba a lograr que Rachel fuera de ella,también le recalcó que tuvieran hace una semana,Kate había cambiado en su totalidad con Santana,sabía que ella había ordenado que le tiraran un Slushie en el comedor,porque estaba hablando con una morena que había llegado nueva a WMHS,la chica era de Colombia llamada Isabelle,alta,cuerpo fino,sonrisa de comercial,y su pelo era largo,casi la mayoría de los chicos querían hablar con ella,hasta le intentaban cantar o bailar,ese día Rachel y Quinn entraron juntas y se sentaron en la mesa donde estaba Kate con la chica nueva,para ser exactos Kate y Rachel se habían distanciado un poco desde aquel accidente._

_Era una mañana fría,Rachel ya viajaba con Quinn,Kate siempre traía a Brittany,lo que hacía que Santana se pusiera celosa,Quinn abrió la puerta de Rachel,para que bajara,y comenzaron a caminar hacia el instituto,todos con sus abrigos puestos las parejas iban abrazadas,de pronto vieron como Kate y Isabelle,hablando muy animadamente,se acercaban mucho a la cara,obviamente,a Quinn no le gustaba nada esa idea,ya que sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a Santana,muchas veces habló con Rachel de esa chica,pero lo que hacia era ponerse enojada,porque pensaba que eran celos o que le gustaba Isabelle. Llegaron hasta la entrada donde vieron,que a Kate le habían tirado un Slushie,extrañamente no le importó y siguió caminando,Rachel de hace días había notado un cambio raro en ella,y también observaba que Quinn tenía razón,esa chica estaba haciendo algo malo,para que su mejor amiga se pusiera así._

_R- Q,tienes razón,esa chica trama algo dijo mirando la escena y después a los ojos de Quinn_

_Q- Te lo dije sweetheart,ella es mala dijo abrazándola,porque si señores Quinn Fabray salió del closet_

_S- Por fin,alguien me entiende dijo cruzada de brazos y observando la escena_

_Q- La estas perdiendo,por tú estupidez dijo con enfado_

_Santana,estaba en silencio._

_B- No me gusta esa chica eres la única que la puede salvar San_

_Isabelle,es mala es prima lejana de Joann,si bien es cierto Joann le dijo sus planes y claro que Isabelle la apoya es su prima,la trampa era fácil según pensaban ellas,pero Kate tiene un plan,claro ella no era tonta,sabía que una chica linda,no le iba a coquetear,así como así,entonces Kate ahora amiga de Puckerman,si claro que ya son amigos._

**FlashBack**:

_**P- Hey,¿todo bien?**_

_**K-Para que quieres saber si,tu mismo me haces imposible la vida**_

_**P- Mira lo siento si,no fue mi intención,pero veo como cuidas a las chicas y eso es de respetar,también me di cuenta de que eres mujer,y bueno sería genial tener una amiga así. dijo sonriente **_

_**K-Jajajaja,gracias,lo siento la verdad por los golpes y eso dijo sonriendo **_

_**P- ¿amigos? puso el puño**_

_**K-amigos dijo chocando el puño**_

_**Fin flashback**_

_Investigaron a Isabelle y descubrieron que es prima de Joann,supo que esa era parte del plan de ella,pero Kate también ingenió uno que lleva tres fases:_

_Fase 1: Alejarse de Quinn,Rachel aun que le dolía la principal,y Santana la mas peligrosa._

_Fase 2: Seguir el juego,hacer creerles que le está gustando Isabelle,y enamorarla._

_Fase 3: Darle la lección mas importante de su vida,la broma de Puck y ella,obviamente será venganza también._

_El problema mas grande son Rachel y Santana,que dejan escapar oportunidad para hablarle._

_Kate se encontraba en la cancha sola,en ese instante estaba haciendo ejercicios,y bailando un poco Break Dance,cuando vio unos pasos hacía ella era Quinn,que caminaba hacía ella,Kate se sentó,esperando que Quinn hiciera lo mismo._

_K- Quinn,¿qué haces por aquí?_

_Q- Necesito hablar contigo respiró profundo y siguió,¿qué te está pasando con Rach y nosotras?_

_K- A veces tienes que dejar algo que amas por su felicidad,pero igual es algo muy intimo Q,pero bueno dime vos ¿que pasa con Rach?,¿ya son algo?_

_Q- Está bien dijo cansada de aquello,y bueno lo de Rach,no aun no_

_K- Mira Quinn,te voy a hacer sincera,perdón si te ofendo o algo,pero no quiero que le hagas daño a Rachel,tampoco que la ilusiones y la hagas sentir como novia,ni mucho menos que la hagas sentir menos_

_Q- No hables de hacer daño,cuando tu lo haces,un punto a favor de Kate,porque observó a Joann escondida_

_K- No discutiré,con alguien que ni siquiera es algo mío,así que me voy._

_Así Quinn le contó a Rachel lo que pasó,Rachel no lo podía creer,solo lloró en el pecho de Quinn. Del otro lado Santana vio a Isabelle hablando,por teléfono,curiosamente escuchó todo._

_S- Así que Kate es un jueguito ¿no?_

_I- A ti que te importa_

_S- Pues si,si me importa y mucho, escúchame perra, aléjate de Kate porque si no_

_I- ¿Sino qué?la interrumpió,no te tengo miedo,y comenzó a caminar ya que vio al novio a acercarse_

_S- Huye,cobarde dijo para si misma_

_Kate había visto todo,así que supo que le tenía que decirle_

_K- San,¿qué haces aquí?dijo agarrándola por detrás _

_S- Pues nada,se sintió un poco excitada,al sentir los brazos de Kate en su cintura _

_K- Tenemos que hablar le besó el hombro _

_S- O-okay dijo con vos suave_

_**En la casa Berry- González **_

_Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en el sillón, besándose a pedido de Quinn,lo hacían suavemente sin prisa,Rachel comenzaba a excitarse,al sentir las manos de Quinn en sus piernas que la acariciaban lentamente,Quinn le besaba el cuello,pero sabía que no eran aun nada,aun que ella no necesitaba etiquetas ya que se consideraba novia de Rachel,pero sabía que tenían que hacer las cosas bien. _

_Q- Rach,se separó,creo que es mejor que..la volvió a besar,paremos_

_R- Mmm,no siguió besándola mas apasionadamente _

_Q- Por favor pidió _

_R- Está bien se comenzó a acomodar la ropa._

_Q- Gracias,la abrazó y comenzaron a ver tv,en ese instante el timbre sonó,se levantó,para abrir la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa._

_R- Jessie habló cortante,¿qué haces aquí?_

_Je- Vine por ti la abrazó_

_R- Suéltame por favor _

_Q-Tu otra vez dijo usando ironía_

_Je- Hola a ti también _

_**Los personajes y Glee no me pertenecen excepto Joann,Kate y ahora Isabelle**_

* * *

**_Hola Gleek's lamento el abandono,solo necesitaba ideas y un tiempo,pero ya estoy devuelta,gracias a todos por sus comentarios,y perdón si logran entender pero soy nueva casi no entiendo este sistema._**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7 Dolor

Q- Jajaja,muy gracioso

Je-No me considero así pero gracias

R- ¿Ustedes de dónde se conocen?

Q- El estuvo un tiempo espiando al Glee Club

Je- Que mas querias estoy en el mejor coro de Ohio Lima

Q- ¿Y ustedes?

R- Fue el que me dijo quien era mi mamá y el que quizo robarme mi virginidad,gracias a Dios dije que no.

Quinn se quedó pensando,casi estuvo apunto de acostarse con Rachel siendo virgen,eso era malo. En un momento se escuchó una puerta abrirse era Kate y cuando vio a Jessie le gritó :

K- Largo de esta casa!

Je- No si no es Rachel que me lo pida,travesti,Rachel le dio una cachetada por a verle dicho eso a su mejor amiga

R- Vete!

Je- Ok,pero recuerda que vengo por ti

Q- Largo! repitió Quinn Kate las miró ,y vio tristeza en los ojos de Rachel y supo que Quinn le había contado todo,lo único que hizo fue acercarse pero Rachel se alejo,le devolvió la mirada a Quinn,y una lágrima caía de su ojo,sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien de Rachel,pero lo que mas le dolía era que a Rachel le importaba como Kate trató a Quinn mal y por su distanciamiento,aun no podía entender es que las dos viven en la misma casa y no se había dedicado tiempo para preguntarle que le pasaba negó con su cabeza,se quitó la ropa y se acostó ,recordando lo que había hablado con Santana.

Flashback:

K- Santana te puedes calmar

S- Como quieres que me calme,si enterarme de esto es... es complicado

K- Lo sé Tana

S- Pero ¿por qué?,si Rachel te quiere,todo por esa estúpida,quien se atreve a meterse con nosotras,y mas contigo ¿por qué contigo? Comenzó a llorar y Kate tuvo el impulso de besarla y lo hizo,el beso apenas fue un roce para calmar a Santana y lo logró

K- Ya tranquila que no nos va a pasar nada y la juega conmigo porque yo defiendo demasiado a Rachel y la cuido.  
Santana se quedó ,mas relajada y extrañamente,quedó hipnotizada con Kate,pero por dentro temía lo peor.

Fin Flashback

Al día siguiente,en McKinley ,todo el mundo esperaba la presentación de New Directions,Kate se preguntaba que era eso ya que estaba mas que acostumbrada a estar en equipos de deportes,el Mr Figgins dijo en alta voz que todos deberán estar ah ,se extrañada de no ver a Kurt,Mercedes,Rachel,Quinn,Santana y a Brittany a Blaine no porque está en otro instituto,se sentó a la par de una profesora pelirroja,si no se equivocaba era una orientadora,el Mr Figgins hablaba:

F- Silencio,silencio por favor,todos estaban callados,y sigui diciendo se ores y se oras New Direction,aplaud a con pereza mientras se llevaba el micrófono.

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):  
Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)  
Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)  
Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)  
Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)

Brittany:  
Baby can't you see I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):  
Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)

Rachel and Brittany:  
There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit baby give me it You're dangerous I'm loving it

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):  
Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)

Will with Rachel:  
Too high can't come down Losing my head spinning round and round Oh do you feel me now

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):  
Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)

Rachel and Santana with New Directions:  
With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

Tina with New Directions:  
You're toxic I'm slipping under

Rachel and Santana with New Directions:  
With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Na na na)  
And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Oh-h-h)

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):  
Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)

Brittany, Will and Rachel:  
It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from my devil's cup Slowly it's taking over me

New Directions Girls:  
Ah, ah, ah, AH!

Will with Rachel:  
Too high can't come down It's in the air and it's all around Oh can you feel me now

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):  
Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) (Will: Oh!)

Rachel and Santana with New Directions:  
With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

Tina with New Directions:  
You're toxic I'm slipping under

Rachel and Santana with New Directions:  
With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Na, na, na, na woaaah!) (Santana: He-e-e-ey)  
And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Oh no oh!) (Santana: He-e-e-ey)

New Directions Boys:  
Tun, tun, turuluturilin

Santana:  
(New Direction Girls: Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Don't you know that you're toxic

Rachel with New Directions:  
With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride (Santana: I'm on a ride)

Tina with New Directions:  
You're toxic

Santana with Tina and New Directions:  
I'm slipping under!

Rachel with New Directions:  
With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you (New Directions Boys: Tun, tun, turuluturilin)  
( with Brittany: Don't you know that you're toxic) (Santana: 'Cause I know that you're toxic)

Will: Na, na, na, na woaaah! (Santana: He-e-e-ey)

Rachel with New Directions:  
And I love what you do Don't you know that you're ( with Brittany: toxic)

Santana: With a taste of a poison paradise

Santana and Rachel with New Directions:  
I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic

Brittany and Will with New Directions:  
Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now (Santana: I think I'm ready now)  
Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now (Santana: I think I'm ready now)  
Intoxicate me now With your loving now

Brittany:  
I think I'm ready

Santana: I think I'm ready now

Kate se asustaba de como los chicos les gritaba cosas,todos estaban alborotados,hasta que sonó la alarma de incendios todos corrían como locos,pero Kate se quedó sentada esperando a que todos salieran,ya cuando no había nadie,solo los chicos del glee club,uno gritó yo me largo de este club era un chico de silla de ruedas. Salió muy enojado,el profesor trataba de convencerlo para que se quedara pero no pudo Kate había escuchado todo y cuando Britt la vio pegó un salto de alegría y la abrazó ,Quinn,Santana y Rachel se acercaban a ella,Rachel habló primero.

R- Qu haces aquí?,porque no te vas con tu noviecita dijo molesta

K- Basta Rachel,todo el día me has insultado,por lo bajo y nunca me has preguntado que diablos me pasa,acaso no te has preguntado,que lo que hago es por tu bien,te estoy protegiendo de Joann y no lo vez,Isabelle es prima de ella y está jugando conmigo, para qué ?,porque así llegan hasta ti dijo seriamente al ver a Rachel sorprendida

B- Eres muy buena amiga,sabía que no te dejarías llevar por ella la abrazó contenta

Q- ¿Por qué me gritaste el otro día?

K- Porque vi a Joann escondida,por las gradas y si ella ve a que peleaba contigo estar a convencida,de que caía en su juego. En eso Puck y los demás llegaban hasta ellas.

P- Hey hermana,porque no te metes en el club

Kt- Si Puck tiene raz n,creemos que tienes una gran voz

M- Vamos audiciona

R- Por favor dijo abrazándola

K- Ok,esta bien dijo riendo feliz porque aun que sabía que estaría en peligro,pero por lo menos recuperó a Rachel. Kate observó a Joann y le hizo una seña de estas muerta,no le importó y siguió abrazando a Rachel,en eso llegó Kurt y el profesor le habían contado de Kate y se acercó y dijo:

Mr S: Hola soy en el Mr Shuester profesor de español y del Glee Club

K- Mucho gusto,Kate González saludando con un apretón de manos

Mr S: Genial as que audicionaras para Glee,vamos al auditorio

K- Claro vamos,se o an quejas de Sam y Puck le explicaba a Finn que era lo que pasaba al paracer Finn lo comprendi y dijo que se disculparía Ya en el auditorio Kate dijo que cantar a acapella al principio y después con música Kate salió con un saco y una camisa blanca de botones y comenzó a cantar:

I'm ecstatic I feel the magic It's everlasting I think that you were meant to be alive on this very night With me I see, it clearly The dream you hear about and never truly think its realistic till it blows your mind I never thought I could understand I was searching me and now I finally see

I see that some people fight for love They stick with it Just can't quit it La m sica comenz a sonar Some people hide from love they run from it, cause they don't want it When you got a love and its good like it should be Makes you never wanna give it up cause you know that some people fight for love And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you

You're the reason, the air I'm breathing so don't go leaving cause loving you is the only thing that ever really touched my soul I'm protective, of my blessings Glad I kept it I never really thought about the future till I saw my life Finding it's purpose so very worth it And now I know that love is really worth it

And that's why,Some people fight for love They stick with it Just can't quit it Some people hide from love They run from it, cause they don't want it When you got a love and it's good like it should be Makes you never wanna give it up Cause you know that some people die for love And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you

It's hard to be, and good to keep And once you're with it, it's hard to leave You can't help but run wild with imagination It'll change you life from wrong or right And then you'll touch, touch the sky,  
And now I don't see how I made it though the night

But I see how there's some people who fight Some people fight for love They stick with it just can't quit it Some people hide from love They run from it, cause they don't want it When you got a love and it's good like it should be Makes you never wanna give it up Cause you know that some people die for love And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you

Some people fight for love,  
(I don't wanna do it no more)  
Some people hide form love,  
(It just feels so good)  
But when you got a love and it's good like it should be Makes you never wanna give it up Cause you know that Some people fight for love

I believe it's true cause, I'd do the same for you

La canción había terminado y todos aplaudían emocionados hasta Sam,el Mr Shue le dio la bienvenida al Club,y todos salieron,como todo había terminado,las chicas se dirigían al estacionamiento felices,hasta que Finn y Puck se dirigían a Kate

F- Estuviste increíble,a parte de eso quiero pedirte perdón por todo y quiero que seamos amigos Kate sonrió y le dio la mano

P- Ya todos amigos,vamos por unos tragos

K- Me parece

F-Gracias y vamos

K- Hasta mañana chicas y Rach mi estrellita ven,quiero decirte algo antes de irme,Rachel la abrazaba,Te amo Rach eres como mi hermana,y sabes que estaré siempre a tu lado pase lo que pase,nunca me alejaré de ti,recuerda que eres lo mas importante para mi,Rachel lloraba sentía que era como una despedida,también quiero que recuerdes que eres una estrella,y quiero que me prometas que nunca dejarás de brillar.

R- Te lo prometo dijo llorando Kate sabía que Rachel y ella habían prometido beso en su boca de parte de ella cuando se despidieran,primero le besó la frente,luego la nariz y luego la besó en sus labios,con mucho amor y cariño,Rachel lo correspondía de la misma manera,hasta que Kate se separó ante las lágrimas de Rachel y las miradas de todos que parecían confundidos,pero Rachel sabía lo que podía estar pasando ante sus promesas.

Kate ya se había ido,Quinn sabía que algo les pasaba a las dos,por lo que dijo Kate y el beso,era como una despedida,pensaron todas,ya todas estaban en la casa de Rachel,preocupadas,mientras tanto Kate conducía y de pronto el auto,comenzó a perder el control,mientras un trailer se acercaba,Kate intentaba frenar y mover el volante pero el auto perdió el control chocando con el trailer que iba sin conductor.

El teléfono de los Berry empezó a sonar Rachel fue a contestar

R- Hola

H- Hablamos del hospital Central Ohio,para informarle que Kate González a tenido un grave accidente,chocó contra un trailer esta tarde,hace unos 20 minutos Rachel dejó caer el teléfono,y comenzó a llorar y a gritar,las demás fueron a ver que pasaba,Santana vio el teléfono colgando y alguien diciendo hola ella contestó y le contaron todo,en lugar de llorar dijo que irán para haya y colgó ,Quinn había escuchado todo y estaba consolando a Rachel y a Brittany,cogió el celular de Rachel y llamó a sus padres. Rato después se encontraban en el hospital,Rachel estaba peor hasta que llegó el doctor

Dr- Santana que haces aquí?

S- Papá,venimos para saber de Kate dijo casi apunto de llorar

Dr- Mmm bueno,lamentablemente uno de los tres que iban murio,uno está sano y a salvo y el otro muy grave

S- Papá por favor ahora si estaba llorando

R- No Kate no por favor dijo gritando y llorando revolcándose

Q- ¿Quién es el muerto? dijo entre lágrimas

Dr- Vamos para que identifiquen el cuerpo.

Caminaron entre lágrimas y vieron unos cuerpos el doctor se par a la par del muerto,era un momento de suspenso...

**Los personajes y Glee no me pertenecen excepto algunos..**

* * *

**Hola Gleek's,perdón por el retraso pero estaba pensando en que si sigo o no el fic ya que ya casi nadie comenta,ni nada agradezco a los que me han seguido del principio :D por favor comenten para seguir con energías y entusiasmo el relato.**


End file.
